1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a transport bag, in particular for storing and transporting bulk materials, which comprises a flexible material and has the shape of an open, hollow cuboid on the top side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The building rubbish which occurs on job sites is usually collected in special bulk containers, which comprise metal, in particular steel plate, and is then transported away. The containers are transported on special trucks, which are required not only for transporting the filled container but which due to the large bulk and own weight are also required for transporting empty containers, which contributes, when such containers are used, to the costs incurred. On the other hand, transport bags made from a flexible material (Big Bags) are also known which have, for example, the shape of an open, hollow cuboid or cube at the top and are also suitable for storing and transporting building rubbish or other bulk materials. The advantage lies in particular therein that they have a comparatively low own weight and can be folded up after emptying and stored compactly in this way and of being, where necessary, transportable to the next place of use, without a separate truck being needed. Moreover, such transport bags can adapt, due to their flexibility, by way of contrast to rigid containers, to the contents up to a certain degree. Thus, on the one hand, the space required for only partially filled transport bags is reduced, on the other, the dimensions of the objects, which such a flexible transport bag can receive, are not subjected to a fully inflexible limit.
To use the simple and space-saving storage mid transport possibilities of such a transport bag, as a precondition it must be completely emptied after use. Particularly this aspect presents a problem because by simply lifting the transport bag at its top corners or edges does not tilt it sufficiently to empty its contents entirely which is why further measures are required that thus far have stood in the way of its advantageous usage as a replacement for conventional rubbish containers.